Nameless Girl
by Vishaa
Summary: This is my first fanfic story! I hope you guys like it. The story is in a girl's P.O.V and it happens after Ikki has defeated Sora. Our nameless narrator wants to be acknowledged by the famous Ikki. Will she succeed or will she fail? Possible pairings


Hey there! This is my first story on fanfiction. Hope you all like it!  
P.S. The four lines of lyrics is from the song 'The crow, the owl and the dove' by Nightwish

**Disclaimer: I do not own this manga/anime or the song. I only own my OC...**

The sensation felt was beyond words...

I wanted to scream, shout, dance, sing and jump out of delight! I let out a whoop of joy as I looked all around me.

One moment ago, I was watching the fierce battle between Itsuki and Sora on the wide screen along with everyone else, and the next moment, I felt my feet slowly leave the ground. I heard shrieks and cries of surprise all around me. To my left, there was an old man clutching a young girl - probably his granddaughter -, looking scared out of their minds. Everyone was elevating and everyone seemed frightened... everyone except me.

I enjoyed the feeling. We were rising higher and higher, and the children all let go of their fear. They were all laughing, feeling the light breeze as they 'flew'. I looked at them knowingly. I knew how they felt. I have felt this for a long, long time.

_How, you ask?_

I started at the early age of seven. My passion was just like graffiti. Most people say that graffiti is vandalism while some say that it is an art in itself. It was nearly the same case. People say that it is trespassing, breaking the laws' while some say that it was a sport, a dangerous yet amazing sport. Now, ten years later, I was unbeatable.

_Have you guessed yet? Hmmm... I probably haven't given enough hints._

I am a freestyle runner, or, if you prefer, a _traceuse. _( A _traceuse _is a girl or a woman who do parkour. Men who practice this are called_ traceur _) It's a pity that parkour was not a competitive sport but it had ,like everyone else, a bright side. No pressure, no responsibilities. Only freedom and joy. We did have matches and little battles, but it was all for fun. Whenever I started running, jumping, climbing or did stunts, I felt superior, godlike. I knew it was wrong to look down on other people.

_Power corrupts; absolute power corrupts absolutely... Right?_

But who wouldn't enjoy often being the subject of speech? Every day, somewhere, there was always some people who are talking about me, about us. They would watch videos on YouTube or on television or on the modern portable devices and would utter , 'Wow! Awesome' or 'Wish I could do that.' I didn't have to be wistful. _I _could do it. I was the best.

_Well... That was until I saw him. Until I saw Itsuki Minami._

When I saw him, I was awestruck. He flew just above me with his Air Treks and for a moment, I thought there was a mighty black crow but then, he was there again. Some lyrics flash through my mind.

_A crow flew to me, kept its distance_

Such a proud creation

_I saw its soul, envied its pride_

_But needed nothing it had... _

Needed nothing it had? _False._

I wanted him; I wanted his talent, his Air Treks, his care freeness, his liberty, _his lightness... _

Now I know how the others felt when they watched me. I wanted to be an equal to him more than ever and I started practicing.

A few months have passed and I still wasn't satisfied with my mediocre performance with Air Treks. Now I was flying! No ATs, no efforts. I felt the zero gravity effect that you experience when a special plane goes intentionally in free-fall. Except it was not in a confined place with sponge or whatever everywhere. There was the endless sky...

_Flying day. That's how they'll call that day. The day the sky 'fell'._

Much to my disappointment, the gravity seemed to be getting back on little by little. I landed gently on the ground, just like everyone else. However, this moment will be forever implanted in my mind.

_Ikki... Baby face... Crow...His reddish brown eyes, his purple hair, his fair skin. I was entranced by him._

We all watched as Sora disappeared, as Ikki descended by using paper airplanes, as the tower was destroyed. I sighed.

_I will become the best,_ I thought to myself, _I'll become the best and will meet him._

After that day, everything went back to normal. _Nearly. _Ikki and his team were now famous and everyone wanted to meet them, including me. Except I didn't want to be just a simple fan. I wanted to join Kogarasumaru...

_To be continued..._


End file.
